As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 8,266,585, software tools providing an Integrated software Development Environment (IDE) are known; these tools provide a programming environment integrated into an application that makes available to the software developer, in addition to a textual source code editor, a graphic code builder, with which the programmer can interact through a Graphical User Interface (GUI), a source code compiler, a linker, possibly an interpreter, and a debugger; examples of IDE tools are Visual Studio (A product of Microsoft, 15010 Northeast 36th Street, Redmond, Wash.), Delphi (A Product of Embarcadero 275 Battery Street, Suite 1000, San Francisco, Calif.), Jbuilder (A Product of Embarcadero, 275 Battery Street, Suite 1000, San Francisco, Calif.), FrontPage (A product of Microsoft 15010 Northeast 36th Street, Redmond, Wash.), DreamWeaver (A product of Adobe Systems Incorporated, 345 Park Avenue, San Jose, Calif.), just to cite a few; another commercially known software design tool is Rational Rose by IBM Corporation, which is an object-oriented Unified Modelling Language (UML) software design tool intended for visual modelling and component construction of software applications. Another graphical software design tool is LabView (A product of National Instruments Corporation, 11500 N MoPac Expwy Austin, Tex.). However, their remains a need for a software development system and methodology that allows a novice level user lacking computer coding skills to develop complex algorithms particularly in the area of predictive algorithms. Applicant mentions the above merely by way of background and does not admit that any of the above are prior art to the present invention.